


Asymmetrical

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Moira and Symmetra have a 'moment' together





	Asymmetrical

_Remember: no kissing, no_ _complimenting._ The thought ran over Moira’s head as she thrusted into the woman underneath her. It was hard to do, considering the position they were in – face-to-face – both of them panting and moaning, their eyes meeting.

        Satya looked away, trying to focus on  _anything_ butthose heterochromatic eyes. Moira thrusted hard, making the Indian woman close her eyes and cry out.

        “Sorry… I’m out of… practice,” Moira said, trying to control her thrusts. “Haven’t done this—mmm—in a while…” Her voice was full of bliss.

        Satya ignored the comment, basking in the pleasure the redhead was giving her. She didn’t dare to talk. And even if she could, she wouldn’t be able to; Moira was definitely giving her a good time.

        She held onto Moira’s shoulders, the Irish woman continuing her movements, hot breath fanning at her neck. 

        Moira shuddered, enjoying the feeling of Satya clenching around her. She wanted to kiss the architect’s neck – try something new, at least – and find what the woman might actually like. Moira knew Satya too well to know what the woman was like; her attitude, although it never bothered Moira. If anything, it interested the doctor. Satya was very  _fascinating_.

        Moira licked her neck – an experiment. Satya shuddered, a small whine escaping her.

        Fuck.  _No complimenting._  She would have teased the woman right at the moment, but she didn’t want to be rude.

        “Is this… your first time?” Moira asked. Questions were fine, right? She almost stopped immediately when she felt Satya tense underneath her.

        “… Ahh—yes…” the architect moaned out.  _Was that a_ _‘_ _yes_ _’_ _or a moan, dear?_ Moira couldn’t help but chuckle. She felt her tense again.

        “Sorry, dear. Forgot how much… fun this is,” Moira panted. “I’m close.”

        Satya nodded. She felt happy to be doing this with Moira, considering she’s her first. Moira mentioned her past problems and the topic of transitioning years before they became close friends. The subject intrigued Satya immensely, and she helped out Moira as best as she could.

        Moira’s thrusts increased, her hips meeting Satya roughly. A wave of pride washed over her as she gently bit the architect’s neck. 

       “ _Moira_ —” She clenched again, panting hard.

        Her name being moaned out was enough to make the doctor come undone.  _Yes…_

        “ _Fuck—_ ” Moira moaned as she rode out her orgasm. She wasn’t one to curse during sex, but there were some times where it just couldn’t be helped. 

        Moira slowly pulled out and fixed herself, lazily lying down on the bed. Satya didn’t even bother.

        “You’re welcome to stay here for the night,” Moira said, still panting and breathing hard.

        Satya gave her a look, then snuggled against the doctor. “How unsightly.”

Moira laughed. “You never fail to make me laugh, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, AJ


End file.
